


wish he wouldn't keep his hands to himself

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, Notfic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Keith gets back and notices Hunk in a new,hotlight. [not!fic]





	wish he wouldn't keep his hands to himself

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted september 6th, 2017](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/165059468469/heith-thought-where-they-havent-seen-each-other-in)

heith thought where they havent seen each other in a few years, but much is the same. hunk is still funny, and still laughs a lot. he still has the biggest smile that keith has ever seen, and can still throw out a sharp barb if needed, even if hes usually more reserved. he still hangs out around that loud, mouthy kid - lance, or something. anyway, there is one thing thats different

 

hunk is shredded. no, like he looks good in his shirts, keith is very aware of this, but when he rolls up the sleeves so he doesnt get oil on them as hes fixing something up, keith just kinda. stares. and stares. annnndd stares.

 

because holy shit. that is tone. that is definition. that is something he wants holding him up and pressing him into a wall.

 

he gets over himself in time to hand over the tools hunk asks for before it gets weird, but from then on he cant stop noticing it. which, hes used to, with hunk, just in general noticing him, but this…

now that he is aware of it, its  _everywhere_.

 

hunk mentions that he and lance are going to go hit the gym and all keith can do nod in acknowledgement, not even allowing his mouth to open because he knows that once it goes, itll just gape. the idea of even seeing hunk shirtless, sweaty, lifting heavy things into the air…. its too much to deal with right now.

 

he almost trips once, and hunk catches him by the wrist, strong, thick fingers curling and flexing over his skin. he can feel their warmth, even after they leave, the rest of the day. he thinks about it much longer than that.

 

lance wants to arm wrestle. when he goes up against hunk, keith cant help but watch. he gets so caught up in the way hunk rolls up his sleeves, how his whole arm tenses, hold clenching and unclenching on lances hand - he only knows who the victor is by lances mock-upset squall before allura distracts him with the request to go up next.

 

he knows its bad when hunk picks up something heavy and keiths mouth waters. when, as hunk shifts the box closer to his chest to get a better grip on it, all keith can think is  _i wish hed do that to me_


End file.
